


Just Dance

by writemydreams



Series: Secret Santa [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: JayTim Secret Santa, Learning to Dance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tim and Jason are celebrating their first Christmas living together as a couple. Gingerbread houses and decorating are planned, while Tim tries to come up with a way to convince Jason to be his date for the 1920s themed gala.





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneratorCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneratorCat/gifts).



> GeneratorCat requested Jason or Tim teaching the other to dance; werewolves - or any other mythical creatures; both reaching for the last box of fudge-pops at two a.m., and asked for a happy ending. 
> 
> I went for teaching the other how to dance and included the fudge pops. The happy ending was always planned!

Tim toyed with the invitation’s glossy ribbon as he read it. Yet another holiday party he wouldn’t be able to decline. At least this one would be interesting with its 1920s theme. Who should he bring as his plus one this this time? Steph or Cassie? If only he could bring his actual partner. Jason hated galas, fancy parties, and wealthy excess. Tim wasn’t partial to them either. No wonder Bruce took off early to patrol while Jason avoided the events altogether.

He put down the invitation. The party wasn’t for another two weeks so maybe he’d be able to convince Jason in time. It would be nice to attend with his boyfriend. Jason’s presence would prevent the aspiring Mrs. Drake-Waynes from circling him like hungry sharks. 

“Tim,” Jason called from the kitchen. “I’ve got fresh out of the oven bread that’s begging to be eaten! It’s cranberry walnut.” 

Jason must’ve sensed Tim was thinking of him. “Coming!” He headed into the kitchen, breathing in the scent of the bread. Then grinned as he saw Jason wearing the red apron and matching oven mitts Alfred had bought him. Cute. “It smells delicious.” The baker equally so. Tim stepped closer to kiss Jason’s cheek. “Maybe we can bake gingerbread tomorrow. It’s our first Christmas living together. I’d like to decorate a gingerbread house with you.”

“I like the sound of that.” Jason pulled off his oven mitts to lay his hands on Tim’s hips. “Think we’ll be decorating back at the manor? So long as Titus doesn’t try to eat the gingerbread this time around.”

Tim grinned. “Dick and I already have a plan. Alfred’s going to make a gingerbread cathedral with Batman brooding at the top and the Robins and Batgirls climbing up the sides.” He gave Jason an amused look when he slid his hands down to playfully grab his ass. He never could keep his hands off him when he wore leggings.

“That’ll be perfect for a gargoyle like him. What should we do for our house? Something basic or do you want a fancier design?” 

Tim moved Jason’s hands and stepped by him to take out a cutting board and bread knife. “Hm… nothing too elaborate. We could make a safehouse for Red Hood and Red Robin. Or send them to a party,” he added innocently to see how Jason would react.

Jason pantomimed gagging. “Why would we want to torture gingerbread us like that? Let’s make a safehouse for them.” He got out plates and butter while Tim sliced the bread. 

Tim stifled a sigh. Jason’s reaction didn’t come as a surprise. Still, there was a chance he’d be interested in going to a 1920s party. Jason loved to read classic novels. At the very least, he’d find the party tolerable. Tim pictured them dressed in 20s suits and using period slang to confuse Damian. “A safehouse then. We can make a little Kori and Roy to visit you and a mini Kon and Bart for me.”

Jason kissed his hair. “Perfect. We’ll start working on it tomorrow.”

Tim would also commence his plan then. Somehow, he was going to get Jason to say yes to being his date.

*

It took a week of subtle and not so subtle hints before Jason finally cracked. “Tim, I don’t even know how to dance! I’d rather punch a snobby rich person than look at them let alone _speak_ to them, I always feel out of place at family gatherings, and to go so public… I just don’t think I’m ready.” His shoulders hunched defensively.

Tim bit his lip. He didn’t want Jason to be miserable. “Your dancing ability or lack thereof doesn’t matter to me.” He laid his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “I thought it’d be nice for us to do something in public, as ourselves.” He stood up on tiptoe to kiss his lover’s cheek. “I thought things were improving between you and Bruce?” The pair were making an effort. As were he and Damian.

“…Some days are better than others.”

Tim sighed. “I understand that.” Sometimes he wondered if the tension between him and Damian would ever vanish. Unlikely – Damian still viewed him as a threat to his birthright. Which was ridiculous! Tim didn’t _want_ to be Batman. He’d never wanted that mantle. Damian was a smart kid, but he didn’t have the business experience needed to run Wayne Enterprises. Tim was the only one of Bruce’s kids with any skill for it. 

“I bet you do.”

Tim drew Jason into a proper kiss. When they broke apart to catch their breaths, he already knew the party wasn’t worth it. Why make Jason suffer through it just because he had to? “Screw the party, Jay. I’ll ask Steph to come with me. She can help me fend off the harpies.”

Jason cracked a smile. “They’re still after you?”

“As always,” Tim griped. “Bruce too.” He dropped his head onto Jason’s shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. “Those women drive me insane. They never care when I say I have a boyfriend. That I’m in a relationship. They either brush it off or take it as a challenge. They only want me for my money and my connections to Bruce anyway. They don’t give a damn about me.” The aspiring Mrs. Drake-Waynes were part of the reason he wanted Jason to be his date. It’d be more difficult for them to bother him if he was there with his boyfriend.

“I’ll come with you if you really need me there,” Jason said softly. “So long as you teach me how to dance.” He wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist and began to sway them back and forth in the kitchen.

Tim raised his head. “I have a better idea. How about I teach you how to dance so we can have our own holiday party? We’ll invite some friends, put out drinks and appetizers. Nothing too formal or fancy. Just us and our friends having a good time.”

Jason relaxed. “I’d like that. Maybe I’ll come to Bruce’s New Year’s gala if things get better before then. Shit, sorry,” he looked guilty as he stepped on Tim’s foot.

“It’s worse when it’s a girl in stilettos doing that.” Tim stopped them so he’d have Jason’s full attention. “As much as I’d love to walk into a party with my amazing boyfriend, I’ll only do that if you want to. Now find us some classic music for your dance lesson.”

Jason grinned. “Are you going to wear a dress? I assume you’ll be the girl.”

Tim glanced down at his oversized sweater and leggings. He didn’t have any complaints about dressing up for Jason. He enjoyed it actually. “Be right back.” He smiled at Jason then headed into their room. Tim already had the perfect dress in mind. A burgundy number that brought out the blue of his eyes. He took the dress and a pair of strappy black heels out of the closet so he could change. Should he put on makeup to complete the look? Tim decided not to bother. Jason was in track pants and a t-shirt. He smoothed down his skirt and left the bedroom.

Jason almost dropped his phone when he saw him. “Wow.”

Tim smirked. That was always a good response. “How do I look?” His skirts swished across his thighs as he did a playful twirl. 

Jason caught his hand. “Beautiful. I found us a playlist to dance to.” He started up the music then placed his free hand on Tim’s waist. “What do I do?” The shy note of insecurity returned to his voice. 

Tim guided Jason through the steps of the dance, starting with a slow and simple one. Over time he’d introduce Jason to more complicated dances. “Do this. I’ll start in the woman’s position then we’ll switch so you can get a feel for both roles. It helps you understand the dance better.” Aside from galas, this was the only opportunity for Tim to implement the ballroom dance lessons his parents had him take. 

“Okay.” Jason took the lead.

A few years ago, if someone were to tell him that he’d be dancing with Jason Todd and _dating_ him, Tim would have laughed. Accused them of being delusional. Yet here they were: a happy, young couple dancing in their kitchen as if they’d done it a hundred times before. 

* * *

Tim was a little tipsier than he’d like to be after a party. Clearly he’d had too much of the ‘giggle water’ to combat his irritation with the harpies. At least he’d won his bet with Cass about when Bruce trade his tuxedo for a Batsuit. He’d be sure to remind his sister of that tomorrow. Or was it tonight? Tim wasn’t sure what time it was. 

“Tim!” Dick all but pounced on him. “There you are. Come on, let’s get out of here before we get propositioned again.” 

“Good idea,” Tim muttered. He hurried out of the building and to the parking lot so Dick could collect his car from the valet. “Thanks for driving me home.” 

“You’re welcome. So when’s your party again? The nice, low key friends one? I’m seriously considering faking the flu to get out of the next two Bruce is having me attend. Just because he can’t stand going to so many in a row doesn't mean the rest of us should have to suffer!”

Tim made a face. “Seriously. Jay and I are having ours Saturday afternoon. That way it won’t cut into anyone’s sleep or patrol time. Bart’s promised to take care of drinks so I’m not sure if I should be concerned or not.”

“Can’t be as bad as the punch Wally made last year,” Dick laughed. “Remember when Jason started talking to the wall then burst into tears because it wouldn’t talk back to him?” 

Tim grinned, recalling that exact moment. One he had forever saved for blackmail purpose should Jason ever do something to deserve it. “As if I could forget that. At least he didn’t jump up on a table and start stripping to Lady Gaga songs like someone does,” he added, giving his brother a pointed look.

“Kori liked it.”

“Yeah, especially when you gave her a lap dance.” Tim shook his head. “We may have to set a new rule: speedsters aren’t allowed to make punch unless it’s non-alcoholic.” 

“You have to admit the speedster punch is fun though. It gets everyone to loosen up, have some fun. We’ve all been through hell at various points in our life. It’s important for us to have moments like this.” 

Tim couldn’t deny that. 

He must’ve dozed off because the next thing he knew, they were parked outside his apartment. “Here’s home!” Dick announced. “Want me to walk you up? I could show Jason the great picture I got of you asleep. I think you drooled on the window.”

Tim wasn’t going to dignify that with a response. He had _not_ drooled. “Thank you, but no. I’ll see you on patrol tonight.” He got out of the car. Dick drove away once Tim was in the building. He took the stairs up to their floor, pulling out his key to unlock the door. “Jay? You home yet?”

“In the kitchen.”

Tim found him seated at the table with an icepack on his shoulder and a fudge pop in his mouth. Jason must’ve just come home. He’d yet to change out of his Red Hood outfit. Jason pulled out the fudge pop to grin at Tim. “Welcome home, gorgeous. I like the headband.”

Tim reached up to touch it. “Thanks. I got it from a drunk woman old enough to be our mother. She said I needed more flair. When did you get home?” He asked, tugging off the headband and unbuttoning his blazer. He needed comfortable clothes right now. 

“A few minutes ago.”

“How’s the shoulder? Dislocated or just bruised?”

Jason adjusted the icepack. “Bruised. I got slammed into a wall by one of Black Mask’s guys. You should keep that headband. It looks nice with your hair.”

Tim leaned down to kiss him. “I’ll wear it for you once I get changed. Want to snuggle on the couch and watch a movie? I’m not ready to go to bed just yet.” 

“Sure. I saw there’s a _Jaws_ marathon on. _Jaws: The Revenge_ does take place at Christmas! So it’s technically a Christmas movie.”

Tim snorted. “Yeah, because nothing says holiday cheer like watching people get eaten by a mechanical shark. Let’s watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ instead.”

“I’ll set it up while you change.”

Once both were dressed down (track pants and a T-shirt for Jason, Red Hood panties and Jason’s hoodie for Tim) they cozied up on the couch. Tim swung his legs over Jason’s and hit play. “Remember when Dick and Babs dressed up as Jack and Sally last Halloween?”

“They were adorable. I’m just glad neither of them tried to sing a duet.”

Tim laughed. “Same. Jay, was that the last fudge pop? Because I want one now.”

Jason cocked his head. “Um… I don’t think so. There should be some left.” He patted Tim’s legs, pausing the movie so he could get up and check. There were two in the box. Good. Tim could have one now and the other as a snack later. Unless Jason got to it first. He pulled open the wrapper as he headed back to Jason and the couch. Tim took up his previous position with his bare legs over Jason’s clothed ones.

“Are you wearing Red Hood panties?” Jason lifted the hem of his hoodie to check, grinning as he saw the answer to his question.

Tim raised an eyebrow. Jason must be tired if he’d only realized that now. Usually he could tell Tim was wearing the panties before he even saw them. “You just noticed that? I thought you’d be checking out my ass while I went to the kitchen.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You make me sound like I’m some uncontrollable pervert.” He admired the panties a moment longer before releasing the hoodie. He slung his arm around Tim’s waist to cuddle him closer. “I thought about surprising you at the party tonight,” he confessed. “I pictured whisking you off to the dance floor to flaunt that you were taken in front of the harpies. I wasn’t ready to go so public though.”

Tim squeezed Jason’s hand. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself or feel guilty. We’ll dance in our kitchen or on rooftops instead of under bright lights with too many people around us.”

Jason couldn’t conceal his relief. “That sounds a lot better. Someday, I _will_ be your date to a party. Just… give me time first.” He pressed play and turned his gaze to the screen when the familiar notes of “This Is Halloween” sounded. 

That was good enough for Tim.


End file.
